


A Fireside Affair

by emineko



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon Girls, F/F, Food Sex, Mym pining for Euden, Shameless Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emineko/pseuds/emineko
Summary: "So what does the Flamewyrm like to do for fun? Eat sweets?" Her fingers were now free to scoop up some whipped cream like Mym had earlier. Rather than put it in her own mouth, however, she brushed it across Mym's lips, teasingly pressing it into the part. "If you like sweets so much, you should just have me."Based loosely on the wyrmprint "Fireside Gathering"
Relationships: Brunhilda | Mym/Cerberus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Fireside Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a completely self indulgent work where my two favorite dragon girls fuck. Hope y'all enjoy!

“... And then my darling just walked away! Can you believe it?”

The rather distraught Flamewyrm punctuated her sentence by plopping a strawberry in her mouth. Her partner, along with Coco and Mimi, nodded their agreement.

“Poor Brunhilda!” barked Mimi.

“How horrible!” Coco barked in tandem.

Cerberus humphed and leaned over closer to Mym, her large breasts almost brushing against the pile of pastries stacked between them. “That prince has no clue what he’s missing out on! We know how much fun you are, don’t we?” 

Both puppets eagerly nodded their agreement. Mym let out a sigh and picked up a pastry, trailing her finger across the whipped cream topping. Her finger circled the top of it twice before she removed it and stuck it in her mouth, licking off every speck of the sugary topping. “I don’t know how to make him accept my love. I’ve studied human culture, made him dinner, and even gave him a figurine I crafted by hand! I know my darling loves me back, but why must he be so difficult about it!”

With a huff, she ate the pastry, followed it with a spoonful of parfait, and laid on the table. Her face was mere inches away from Cerberus’s chest, but she didn’t care. The only thing on her mind was her darling. 

“We’re no experts on love…”

“...but there must be someone else here who is!”

Mym glanced up for a brief second at the dog puppets and let out another, much longer, sigh. “Someone else? Surely nobody knows my darling better than I!”

Cerberus grinned and shook her head insistently. "Mimi is right, I don’t know much about love, but there’s plenty of other dragons that do. Why don’t you ask some of them for advice? They don't know your darling as well as you, but maybe they've had a similar experience!”

Mym’s eyebrows wrinkled slightly at the suggestion. Ask the other dragons? It seemed odd, asking the other dragons about how to deal with her darling. What could they even suggest that she didn’t already know? Nobody knew the prince better than her, afterall, and the other dragons never even bothered much with learning how to act like a human, and…

A soft giggle pulled her out of her thoughts. "Do you not believe me? Let's play around, then you'll see what us other dragons are capable of."

With a wave of her hands, Coco and Mimi flew off with an annoyed whine. 

"You're about to have fun without us!"

"That's not fair!"

The horny hellhound dismissed them more insistently until finally, the two dragons were alone. "So what does the Flamewyrm like to do for fun? Eat sweets?" Her fingers were now free to scoop up some whipped cream like Mym had earlier. Rather than put it in her own mouth, however, she brushed it across Mym's lips, teasingly pressing it into the part. "If you like sweets so much, you should just have me."

Many would consider it impossible to make Brunhilda, of all dragons, feel hot, but it seemed Cerberus was a worthy competitor. The comment went straight to Mym's cheeks and groin, making her flushed with desire. She accepted the finger so demandingly pressing into her lips, swirling her tongue around it and sucking ever so slightly. A gasp, followed by a giggle, escaped from Cerberus's lips. 

"My my, someone's eager," she cooed, moving her other hand to cradle Mym's cheek and rub her fingers against the soft skin. A playful grin tugged at her lips as she watched Mym's eyes flutter shut and body move in closer to her own. A hand squeezed her own and pulled it closer, further into the Flamewyrm's desperate mouth. Cerberus, not being known for her restraint, slid in another finger and curled them against the other's tongue.

The squelching of Mym’s lips and saliva echoed throughout the volcano cavern. When she finally pulled back from the other girl, panting softly and flushed almost as red as her hair, the realization of what she was doing hit her. “Oh!” She let go of Cerberus’s hand and shook her head in embarrassment. “Dear, I got too carried away with that and…”

Cerberus silenced her with a rough yet playful kiss. As she leaned over across the table, her chest ended up pressed into the forgotten desserts, smearing vanilla icing and pastry all over her clothes and skin. “Let’s just let loose and have fun,” she giggled, grabbing either side of Mym’s face to hold her close as she leaned in for another kiss. The space that was once occupied by her fingers was now claimed by her tongue. It taunted Mym’s, brushing against hers and exploring as much of the other dragon’s mouth as possible. Mym reciprocated in kind, pushing her own tongue into the hellhound’s mouth once she recovered from the initial surprise. Her fingers tangled into the other dragon’s ponytails and pulled, enticing out a moan.

A trail of saliva connected their mouths as Cerberus pulled back from the kiss and gave her a mischievous look. “Look, I got all dirty. Will you help me get cleaned?”

She crawled across the table towards Mym, dishes getting knocked to the side and food smearing on her thigh high socks. Paying no mind to the mess she made, Cerberus sat down in the other girl’s lap. Their thighs were squished almost unbearably tight together. The dog-like dragon's hand trailed up to her ruined top, and she ran a finger across the white frosting highlighting her chest. She traced out a heart on the top of her left breast before bringing the finger back up to her mouth and licking off all the frosting. Her tongue moved tauntingly across the pad of her finger, pulling it in closer to her lips so she could suck off the rest. Not once did she break eye contact.

Mym swallowed hard and shifted her legs. The friction made Cerberus yelp out a moan and bite down on her finger. “Brunhilda,” she sighed out. “Are you going to touch me or do I have to take charge?”

There were only two things the Flamewyrm couldn’t resist: her darling, and a challenge.

Without a second thought, Mym’s hands grabbed at Cerberus’s waist and pulled her close. The vanilla flavored icing coating her skin was too tempting an offer to pass up. Her tongue slowly dragged across it, cleaning as much of it off as she could handle. Had her face not been buried in the hellhound’s chest, she would have seen the smirking face looking down at her. 

“Ahh! Touch me more,” Cerberus begged, her arms wrapped around her shoulders and legs squeezing her tighter. Mym, of course, complied. Her hands trailed down from Cerberus’s hips to her ass. As she sucked off more icing, her fingers dug roughly into the soft skin. The sweet taste blended in with the slight salt of sweat, creating a flavor that the Flamewyrm found absolutely intoxicating.

Mym thought for a second back to her darling. What would he think if he knew she was doing such lewd things? Would he be disgusted? Demand that she leave the Halidom? Or maybe… would he want to join them? 

Cerberus yelped loudly. The thought of Euden in this position made Mym unintentionally bite down on the other girl's chest, leaving a nice red mark on her skin.

"Oh dear, did that hurt? Here, I'll make it feel better." With the thought of her lover filling her with even more desire, Mym apologetically kissed and licked at the bite mark. Her fingers moved down from the other girl's butt to the top of her food covered socks.

"Let's get these dirty clothes off of you."

Cerberus giggled and bounced impatiently. "Please! Look, your clothes got dirty too. What a naughty Flamewyrm."

Sure enough, the icing from the hellhound's clothes had gotten all over Mym's waist cape and the top of her dress. Cerberus wasted no time in undoing the belt holding on the cape. It was dropped to the floor and promptly kicked to the side by Mym who had pulled down the messied socks and moved on to other dragon's top. The straps holding it together made her pause. It hadn't hit her until now just how impossibly tight it was around the neck and chest. Surely it must be choking her.

"Need some help?"

Cerberus must have noticed how much the other dragon was struggling. Her hands guided Mym's to where the red fabric of her cape met the top of her breastplate. "Undo this, then you can unlatch the collar. Does that make it easier?"

Mym nodded and easily separated the fabric from the armor. With its only supports being gone, the breastplate fell from her chest. Mym's breath caught in her chest. To call Cerberus well-endowed would be an understatement. Her pale breasts spilled over her top and brushed tauntingly against Mym's. 

"Oh, that’s all it took to get it off? Maybe I do have something to learn from you."

Cerberus giggled in response and pushed her breasts into Mym's. The Flamewyrm bit her lip, her face burning red with desire. She momentarily forgot about undressing the rest of the girl and instead focused on her beautiful chest. After quickly discarding her gloves and gauntlets, Mym's hands greedily took Cerberus's breasts. Her hands squeezed them roughly, the pale skin poking out between her fingers. After a couple more squeezes, her fingers moved down to the hellhound's nipples. Mym bit her lip harder as she gave them an experimental pinch. 

Cerberus gasped out loudly and wrapped her arms around Mym. "Keep doing that," she begged. Her weight shifted so that Mym's thigh was between her legs. 

"Why don’t we get you out of this stuffy armor?" 

Mym let out a moan as she felt Cerberus's wet pussy rubbing against her leg. Another escaped her lips as she strap of her breastplate came undone and it clattered to the floor. It was frustrating, having her body still concealed by her dress while the other dragon was almost completely bare just from undoing a couple straps. Perhaps her darling would like it if she wore less…

"Are you going to leave the top on? Perhaps you like me in a collar. I'll bring a better one next time." Cerberus ran her hands up under Mym's dress, pulling it up and off as they moved further up her body.

Mym's face flushed at the thought. A collar did seem like an interesting idea after all. Her hands fumbled uselessly against the collar. Could it be that she, the eternal Flamewyrm, had met her match? Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. She would not be bested by a mere garment. The fabric pulled tight against the other's neck, prompting a soft gasp from the hellhound. After more tugging and maneuvering, the hooks finally came unlatched and the fabric loosened. With a triumphant grin, she pulled it up over the now extremely horny hellhound and tossed it the side. With her now almost completely exposed, Mym’s hands were free to run over her soft skin and down to her skirt. 

“Oh ho, what’s this? The underworld gatekeeper doesn’t wear panties?” 

Mym’s fingers had slid under the band of Cerberus’s skirt. It was a welcomed surprise to be met with her bare skin under it. 

“They’re just extra work, don’t you think? You should really try it one day.”

The hellhound lifted her hips just enough so Mym could slide the skirt down and off her body. With her clothes now discarded, Mym could clearly see how eager she was to continue. Her pussy and inner thighs were soaked with arousal. The sight made the Flamewyrm hyper aware of the wetness between her own legs. They had been rubbing together in anticipation, smearing the juices that had seeped out from her panties onto them and the chair. Cerberus licked her lips in anticipation and pressed herself back onto Mym’s thigh.

“I got all messy again…” The dog-dragon whined, grinding against her. “But don’t you think I owe you for cleaning me up already?”

Mym nodded eagerly. “The Flamewyrm doesn’t just hand out favors.” Though she tried to chuckle haughtily, her voice shook from her arousal.

Cerberus giggled and slid down from Mym’s lap. She was now situated with most of her body under the table and her head between Brunhilda’s thighs. Her face nuzzled against the thin sock fabric as her hands ran up to finally pull off the other’s panties. The hellhound paused for a moment before pressing her face enthusiastically against Mym’s groin. Her tongue lapped up all the juices that had spilled out around the Flamewyrm’s pussy and licked up towards her clit.

Mym moaned out loudly, her voice strong enough to echo throughout the volcano cavern. She was suddenly thankful that they met here instead of in the Halidom. The thought of her darling overhearing her involved in such lewd acts was too much to bear. As Cerberus’s tongue teased her clit again, Mym moaned louder and grabbed at the other’s hair. What she grabbed, however, was not hair but rather her soft dog-like ears. The loud yelp Cerberus let out almost made her stop, but when she looked down to see what was wrong, she was met with the hellhound’s glazed over and lustful eyes.

Cerberus’s ears were impossibly soft. The experience of touching them alone was almost as good as all the other pleasure she had felt up until now. The fur easily gave way to her fingers, and the ears flicked slightly as she brushed over certain parts. Cerberus herself was in a state of bliss. Her eyes were partially closed and tongue more eagerly running across Mym’s clit. Drool dribbled down from her chin onto the Flamewyrm’s thighs. Whether that was from her tongue pressing against her folds or the pleasure from getting her ears rubbed was uncertain, but Mym had a suspicion it might be the latter. 

"Brunhilda?" Cerberus pulled her head back a little, licking all of the juices off her lips. "Can I touch?" Her finger brushed against Mym's inner thigh, dangerously close to her pussy.

Mym nodded her head and moved her hand under Cerberus's chin. "Come back up here. I want to feel you too."

The hellhound grinned and shot up into her lap, straddling it with legs spread wide. Her fingers teased Mym’s pussy once before sliding in a finger and pressed against her walls. Mym moaned and returned the gesture in kind, running a finger up slowly over the other's girl clit before pressing it into her. 

Both girls were in a state of bliss. Mym was leaning back in her chair, panting heavily and roughly sliding her finger in and out of Cerberus. The hellhound was in a similar state, leaning forward into Mym so their breasts were pressed together. Her hot breath blew across Mym’s face with each pant. Mym found it harder to focus on fucking the other girl, especially as Cerberus slid in two more fingers into her throbbing pussy.”

“Cerberus…” Her voice was a drawn out groan. “I-I can’t keep up if you do that.”

Cerberus giggled softly and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll take care of you first then.”

She pressed their lips together in an aggressive kiss, her tongue forcing its way into Mym’s mouth. Her fingers curled inside the Flamewyrm, brushing against a spot that made her gasp out and bite down slightly on her tongue. Cerberus smirked against her lips and focused on that spot, hitting it hard with each thrust of her fingers. 

Mym was squirming uncontrollably under Cerberus. Every time her fingers hit there, pleasure rippled from her groin across her body. It was entirely different from the nights she would spend alone, her own fingers inside her thinking of her darling. No, the other dragon seemed to know exactly how to move to cause those shockwaves throughout her. Cerberus’s free hand moved up to her breast and squeezed roughly, forcing out another moan muffled by the tongue in her mouth. 

“I… I’m close!” Mym cried out, breaking away from the kiss and tossing her head back in pleasure. Cerberus didn’t speak, but thrust her fingers in harder in response. Despite how much faster and harder she was going, she didn’t fail to hit her mark. That familiar tension started to grow in her loins. It grew tighter and tighter until finally, it released and her body was overcome with pleasure. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into the other dragon’s back as she orgasmed.

Cerberus watched her body shake with a look of satisfaction. “Brunhilda, you were so good,” she praised, kissing all over her face. “Will you help me now?”

Mym took another minute to catch her breath. Her body was still trembling from her orgasm, but she was able to pull herself up and gently push Cerberus down on the table behind them. Her legs spread wide, revealing her pussy dripping from being neglected for so long. Mym admired the sight before her and ran her hands down the hellhound’s thighs.

“Oh dear, you needs lots of attention, don’t you?” Mym cooed, leaning down to kiss her inner thighs. A slight smirk pulled at her lips as she kissed closer and closer to her pussy. 

Cerberus looked down at with those same half lidded eyes from before and nodded enthusiastically. Mym smiled and eagerly leaned into run her tongue up her clit, watching her reaction as licked up all of her juices. The hellhound gasped out loudly. Her legs wrapped around Mym, squeezing her tightly and running her feet down her back.

Mym, satisfied with the reaction she got, brought her mouth entirely onto Cerberus’s clit. Her tongue ran up and down across the folds as she sucked on it with just the right amount of force. Each time Cerberus let out a moan, she would suck a bit harder. A combination of saliva and cum covered Mym’s face. By the way Cerberus was moving around and flexing her legs, she could tell the other dragon was about to orgasm. Mym worked urgently at her cunt, tongue swirling around and mouth sucking until the hellhound couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a moan loud enough to constitute as a scream, her body spasmed through her orgasm. Her legs tightened around Mym and held her flush against her pussy until her shaking finally ceased. 

“Brunhilda,” she breathed out through her panting. “Did you learn anything?”

The Flamewyrm giggled and got up from the floor to lay alongside the other dragon.

“I think so. My darling wouldn’t be able to resist me if I’m covered in sweets!”

She rested her head on Cerberus’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. It wasn’t her darling, but the affection was still welcome. Cerberus giggled at the response. 

“Your darling couldn’t say no to that. I certainly couldn’t.”

The underworld gatekeeper pressed a kiss into Mym’s forehead and hummed.

“Brunhilda?”

Mym hummed in acknowledgement and looked up at her. 

“I think we got dirty again.”

Sure enough, the desserts that had been pushed to the side were crushed when they both laid across the table. Vanilla icing covered parts of their skin and clung to their hair. Mym’s face flushed at the realization, but her blush was soon replaced by a smirk.

“Oh dear! I suppose we have no choice but to clean off again…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be super vanilla, but then my brain said "but what if it had vanilla pastries instead?!" and here we are. I'm considering making this a series where Mym gets with more fire dragons. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
